Toddler Watch
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: After Fugaku gets Minato into the biggest babysitting job ever, Kushina decides to help him out. MinaKushi. Oneshot. Implied, slight FugaMiko. Pre-Gaiden. T for a slightly drunk Jiraiya at the end. Please read and review! Thank you!


**In which Minato gets stuck with babysitting. Because he has a lot of love to give. **

…**yeah. So anyway, I got bored and thought this would be a cute idea. ;p Tell me what you think! **

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own the franchise! If I did, the Tobito theory wouldn't even EXIST. XD**

**-\[=]/-**

The blonde, fourteen-year-old shinobi was caught in the library. Fugaku Uchiha was asking him questions about his plans for tomorrow night. His eyes had this determined look in them that ultimately scared Minato. He figured Fugaku may pull his sharingan on him at any given moment. Minato sighed and told his friend that he was free the following night. There was no sense in lying to that particular Uchiha. He'd take you down if you lied to him.

"Why," Minato queried. "What do you need?"

"I need you to watch my nephew," Fugaku stated. "I'm so sick of watching that little brat. Atama-Nii-San asked if I could watch him tomorrow, and when I said no to him, I promised I would find a sitter for him."

"So why not ask Mikoto-Chan?" Minato inquired. "I know for a fact that she isn't doing anything tomorrow night."

"How do you know that?" he questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

"She keeps telling Yuru* and I that she's waiting for you to ask her out again," he explained as he flipped a page in his book. "She said that she's not going to wait much longer before she pops your arm out of its socket."

"Oh," Fugaku began with a shocked expression, but he soon smirked. "I guess I'm going on a date tomorrow then."

Minato's eyes widened. He slapped his forehead, inwardly calling himself stupid over and over again. _Baka!_ he thought. _Look what you've done now!_ After sighing, he faced the Uchiha. He rolled his eyes and extended his hand. Fugaku beamed and eagerly shook the Namikaze boy's hand.

"Arigatou, Minato-Kun!" Fugaku nearly exclaimed. The kun suffix sent shivers up Minato's spine. He usually just said "Minato-San."

"No problem," he replied monotonously. "Now go away before I change my mind."

The minute the Uchiha left, Minato sighed and picked his book up once again. However, it went back down quite quickly. In a flash, he found Kushina Uzumaki poking his book. Upon settling his book in his lap, he found two little girls beaming at him. One had brown hair, one had black. He lifted his brow at the red-head holding their hands, unaware of what she was doing with the two children.

"These are Rin Nohara and Kurenai Yuhi," she began. "Their moms asked me if you could watch them tonight."

"Nani?" he accidently yelled, which earned the librarian harshly shushing him. "W-Why?"

"No clue," Kushina shrugged. "I was walking down the street, saw Fugaku talking to their mothers, and they suddenly smiled and rushed at me, saying, and I quote: 'Can you ask your boyfriend to watch them? 'Kay, thanks.' And then they left."

"Augh, Fugaku," Minato sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can watch them tonight. I may as well take them over to my place." He put the books back on the shelf and lifted the girls into his arms. "When are they picking them up?"

"I don't know," she said. "Do you need help? Kurenai's a runner."

"If you don't mind," he sheepishly responded as he struggled with the red-eyed girl.

"Come here," Kushina snickered as she grabbed ahold of her. "I didn't mean helping just by holding her, dattebane. I can come over and help there, too, ya know."

"Why not," he half-joked. "Fugaku's probably spreading my name around Konoha as we speak."

**-\[=]/-**

Minato would get even with Fugaku Uchiha if it killed him. He was definitely telling everyone that Minato was the kindest boy in all of the Leaf. He was saying that he was the best babysitter to ever exist. And, in a flash, his home became the most popular daycare center in the village. Not only did he watch Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Kurenai Yuhi, but he was approached by Tsunade, the Sandaime, and Sakumo Hatake. Those aren't people you could very easily say "no" to.

Tsunade stuck him with a little girl named Shizune. She wasn't very energetic, really. She was just a very happy toddler. The Sandaime, however, handed over two incredibly enthusiastic children. One was his own, a boy named Asuma Sarutobi. The other was an orphan girl that he watched over. Her name was Anko Mitarashi.* After obtaining them, he thought it would be over. Although, Sakumo stopped him in the middle of the street with his son Kakashi, and a boy with a black bowl-cut named Gai, and asked if Minato could watch them both. Reluctantly, he agreed.

"Oi, Kushina-Chan," Minato called as he entered his home with all five children and their diaper bags, "we've got more!"

"Nice," she sarcastically said, squatting to the children's level. "So who are these five?"

"I'm Shizune," the eldest introduced herself with a grin.

"I'm Kakashi," the silver-haired two-year-old began, "and that's Gai."

"Maito Gai!" Gai announced his own name after Kakashi introduced him, which made him sigh and shake his head.

"Asuma Sarutobi," the hokage's son stated.

"And this is Anko Mitarashi," Minato introduced the youngest of them all.

"Cool," Kushina nodded. "The other kids are playing over there."

They cheered and rushed to the center of the living room. Kushina took the liberty of shutting all the doors, moving anything dangerous, and covering all the electrical outlets. Minato beamed at her as he genuinely thanked her. After which, they looked at all the children, taking note of their ages. Shizune was four-years-old, Anko was only a few months old (but she could crawl), and the rest were two-year-olds.

Within the first minute of babysitting, Kushina watched as Obito, Kakashi, and Gai all broke into a fight over a single block. Minato witnessed Kurenai and Anko crying themselves raw. Kurenai rushed toward Minato and stuck her arms up, implying that she wanted to be held. He picked her up with his free hand, but the smell that hit his nose almost made him puke. He turned his head in the opposite direction in an attempt to escape the smell, but Anko was just as bad.

"Their diapers are dirty," he told Kushina. "Do you want to break up the fight or change these two?"

"Give me Anko and," she began as Minato handed her the purple-haired infant, "I'll take care of the boys while you tackle Kurenai."

"Deal," he stated.

In a flash, Kushina rushed to the door and grabbed ahold of Kurenai's diaper bag (her and Rin's mothers dropped off their bags later that day). She dropped it at Minato's side before dashing toward the boys. She squatted down, made an angry face, and told them to quiet down in the scariest voice she could muster. They settled down immediately, throwing the black behind them. Kushina grinned, patted them on their heads, and hurried to get Anko's diaper and baby wipes. Quickly, Kushina gingerly settled Anko on the floor, released the stickers on her diaper, and hissed inwardly at the stench. Obito waddled over and giggled.

"Stinky baby," he commented with a huge grin. "She's poopy."

As if Anko understood him, she stuck her tongue out in his direction. Obito pouted and did the same to her. Kushina groaned irritably as she removed the dirty diaper and proceeded to clean Anko's lower half. Once Minato finished cleaning up Kurenai, she giggled and rushed toward Rin and Shizune, who were playing patty-cake. The blonde stood up, snickered at Kushina, and walked toward her.

"Need help?" Minato queried with a smirk.

"I can do it, dattebane," she insisted while she struggled to keep Anko still. "Just _lie_ _down_, Anko-Chan!"

Minato seated himself at Anko's head and held her abdomen down as Kushina finished wiping her. She quickly put the clean diaper on Anko and grinned. Minato laughed when she began singing "Did it! Did it!" He stood up and extended his hand, which she accepted. They looked around at all the kids, counting all of them. All eight were there. Although, Anko crawled every which way, which made Minato paranoid. He was terrified that she would run into something hard and damage her head. Therefore, he picked her up and held her, refusing to let her go.

"Oi!" Asuma yelled at Minato. "Why can't she play with us?"

"She's about to be fed," Minato stated.

"Can we be fed, too?" Rin inquired.

"Hai," Kushina answered. "You all stay here. I'll make some food."

"Thanks," Minato called.

As he sat on the couch with the baby in his arms, Shizune hopped next to him. She seated herself and watched Anko. She waved her hand in front of the purple-haired girl, which she beamed at and attempted to catch in her own chubby hand. The other girls approached baby Anko, also, making faces at her and playing peek-a-boo with her. Minato snickered every time Anko squeaked at their peeping faces.

In several minutes, Kushina called everyone into the kitchen. All the children cheered as they rushed into the other room, their chubby legs sprinting as fast as they could to the small table on the floor. Once everyone found a spot around the table, Kushina placed Styrofoam bowls in front of them. Each bowl was filled with homemade ramen. Minato was having trouble keeping Anko still as he lifted the bottle to her mouth, so Kushina volunteered to feed her. He eagerly thanked her as he handed her over to the kind Uzumaki girl.

**-\[=]/-**

After dinner was over, every last child was completely drained of energy. Minato took the blanket out of Jiraiya's room, settled it on the floor, and guided the kids to it. Gai and Obito bickered with Minato, saying that they weren't tired in the slightest. That all changed when Kushina placed small pillows around the blanket, though. They immediately fell on the floor and snored.

"Cute," Kushina giggled.

"I'll get the blanket from my room," Minato smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," she nodded.

Minato gingerly handed Anko over to her. As Kushina held the sleeping baby in her arms, she couldn't help but smile softly at it. She didn't get to babysit very often, so every time she did, she felt extremely blessed. She really did like kids. People thought otherwise, though. Her impatience made parents a bit hesitant whenever they left their children near her. However, Kushina liked children. No one seemed to realize that.

"I see you found a friend," Minato chuckled quietly as he draped his blanket over the remaining kids. "Kushina-Chan, you love that baby, don't you?"

Well, _almost_ no one.

"Quite a bit," she snickered softly. "She's cute."

He nodded in agreement. But he paid more attention to Kushina's smiling face.

**-\[=]/-**

After an hour or so, everyone came back for their kids. Asuma and Anko were the first to go, then Shizune, then Kakashi and Gai, then Rin and Kurenai, and Fugaku and Mikoto came last for Obito. The other seven babies were sound asleep when they left. However, Obito was awake. He was still (obviously) stuck in dreamland, though. He thought he was fighting a monster named Fugakuru.

"I'll get you, monster!" he yelled as he rushed into his uncle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grunted, slightly pushing the goggled boy off of him.

"Come here, Obito-Chan," Mikoto giggled as she picked him up.

"Oh man," he sighed while struggling in Mikoto's grasp. "You win this time, Fugakuru."

Fugaku genuinely thanked them both for watching his younger cousin. Mikoto thanked them, too. She placed Obito's head on her shoulder (where he quickly fell back asleep) and walked with Fugaku. Minato waved them off, shut the door, and sighed loudly.

"I am _never_ watching more than three kids at a time ever again," he stated.

"You're such a push-over," Kushina snickered. "Well, when it comes to people asking you for favors."

"Whatever," he smirked. "Thanks for helping me, Kushina-Chan. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Minato-Kun," she smiled.

He returned her expression as he kissed the top of her head. The moment he did so, though, Jiraiya burst into the house, a slight hint of liquor on his breath. Minato halted his action and looked up at his guardian, sighing as he did so. Kushina lightly snickered, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle as many giggles as she could.

"Minato, Minato, Minato," Jiraiya sighed. "You bring a girl home and that's all you do? I thought I taught you better than that."

**-\[=]/-**

**I thought it needed a little Jiraiya at the end there. ;D **

**Tell me what you think! In my own opinion, I think I may have rushed it a bit toward the end (I've been running out of ideas lately), but I hope this satisfied any hunger you had for babysitter Minato. XD**

***Yuru = Everyone thinks the girl in Minato and Jiraiya's team picture is Mikoto, but no one knows what to call the boy. I went with Yuru because it means rock, which sounds like Brock. THE DUDE LOOKS LIKE BROCK. Ha~**

***Anko Orphan = I've never seen or heard of Anko's parents. 0.0 I always figured the Sandaime watched after he until she was old enough to live on her own.**

**Anywho! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks! 8D**


End file.
